Prince Mononoke
by bobafettfighter101
Summary: Prince Raphael journeys to lift the curse from his right arm as he comes across Irontown, governed by Karai and her warriors. He also meets a mysterious warrior named Leonardo, also known as the Prince of Beasts, Ghosts, and Ancient Gods, whom he falls in love with. He tries to find a way to save himself and Leo as they are caught in a war.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Mononoke

This story is based off Princess Mononoke(obviously), but with a few twists and turns, new characters, added scenes, and other additions. It has TCEST or gay turtles in it. So if you don't like, don't read and don't write down negative comments down below.

Hope you enjoy it.

Raphael- Ashitaka

Leonardo- San(aka Princess Mononoke)

Splinter- Moro

Karai- Eboshi

Michaelangelo and Donetello- two unnamed wolf pups

Hun- Jigo

Casey Jones- Kohruku

April O'Neil- Toki

Lord Damiyo- Okkoto

Ultimate Ninja- Nago

Chaplin- Gonza


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Mononoke Part 1

A creak breaks and shakes in the heat, the birds and animals recline deeper into the abyss as an unknown force descends upon the small woodland forest. Leaving bloody, burnt trails of skin, fur, foam, and worms, along with the scent of death intoxicating everything it touches. The misshapen creature continues relentlessly through the bushes, taking away the life energy from the plants and making it stronger and angrier. Birds flee from the forest and animals escape as fast as they can while the demon painfully moans and roars in the middle of the day. Today is when things will forever change for the young prince who resides in the village near the forest.

Raph's POV

I'm riding as fast as my red elk companion can take me until I spot someone uphill. I dismount for a second to look a little closer and climb on top of the stonewalls while Yakul runs along side me. He reaches a bamboo staircase built for just for our red elks to climb on and stand on the stone walls and grassy land. Then I see the little girls from a distance, along with my little adopted sister Kaya.

"Come on, Yakul. Come on, boy," I call to as I climb back on him and run to Kaya and her friends. I shout,"GIRLS!"

"Raphael!" Kaya answers back.

I stop right in front of them and say urgently,"You have to hurry. The wise woman wants everyone back to the village at once."

Kaya says worriedly,"We just came from Jii-san."

Looking back at the watchtower I ask them,"Did he see something?"

The girls nod their heads and say yes. Kaya answers again with an even more frightened expression on her face,"Yes, in the forest. Something's wrong, brother. The birds are all gone and animal, too. Everything is deathly quiet out there."

I respond back with a commading, but concerning tone,"I'll go back to the watchtower and check with Jii-san. Now, you three hurry back home and be quick about it." I leave before they have a chance to say anything, but I can hear walking quickly back to the village.

"Alright, but be careful, brother," I hear as I run along the beaten path. I arrive at the watchtower to find Jii-san up top looking wearily down the forest.

I dismount off Yakul and climb up the watchtower, but as I get halfway up there I notice something from the corner of my eye. Something flickered and shifted in the darkest part of the forest. Weaving in and out of sight. Yakul sees it, too and points his ears toward the noise coming towards him_. Something's out there_, I thought.

I continue to climb until I reach the top and I ask Jii-san if he saw it.

He answered with an edge to his voice,"I did. It isn't human."

"The wise woman is calling everyone back to the village," I responded while turning my head to look down at the village below us. _I will protect the village with all my strength._

"There!"

I ready my bow and arrow at our target. I wait as I steady my quiver in hand and my heartbeat hammers in my chest with suspense, waiting for the whatever is about to make its appearance. I see worms appearing in the darkness along the stone walls as they shake in exasperation and stretch out as if they were seeking food or shelter from the rain, but these are not ordinary worms. They are reddish-purple, long, and there seems to be a lot of them.

Suddenly from behind the stones, the creatures or creature springs to life with a jolt while making the rocks and rubble explode from the creature's fury.

Finally, the creature shows itself as it morphs from a four-legged, misshapen, worm creature into a spider-like abomination. The change is so sudden that I don't even know what I'm looking at.

Jii-san exclaims,"It's some kind of demon!"

"A demon?!" I say with an expression of suprise.

I have never seen a demon before. It looked so pitiful, yet frightening as it transformed again, but this time the worms pushed back a little to reveal underneath was a boar with scars and bloody marks on its body. As quickly as it revealed its face, the worms reverted back to its intimidating form and started for us.

"Run, Yakul. Run!" I shout to my red elk companion, but he stood there frozen with fear and anxiety.

So I shoot an arrow beside Yakul to get him to run. Fortunately, it works. Unfortunately, the monster crashes into the watchtower, knocking us over the bamboo rail as I hold Jii-san as we prepare to jump off. The monster continues to thrash and shake and tear the watchtower to pieces and I waste no time to jump off on top of the canopy where we land safely, but not so comfortably. Suddenly, the creature's attention is drawn to the village and starts walking toward it with a menacing presence, leaving behind some blood and worms as it goes.

"It's headed for the village, I gotta to stop it!" I shout.

Jii-san calls out,"Prince Raphael! Be careful! That thing is cursed. Don't let it touch you!"

"Here, Yakul!" I call out and whistle to my friend to come as I prepare for battle.

I climb quickly onto Yakul's back. We jump downhill, running through the bushes and trees, as we catch up to the beast.

"Calm your fury. O' Mighty Lord! Whatever you maybe. God or demon, please, leave us in peace," plead to him, hoping that he will listen. I'm usually not the peacemaking type, but if I can reason with it, so it doesn't destroy everything and everyone I love, then maybe I don't have to kill it.

But it doesn't listen.

It angrily runs after me until it spots my sister and her friends from a distance.

I continue to try to make peace with it by shouting,"Go back! Please, leave our village alone. Stop, please. STOP!"

One of the girls slipped and fell and Kaya yells at her to get up, then she pulls out her sword, ready to fight and defend herself and her loyal friends.

"KAYA!"

Then, I knew. I had no choice. I had to kill him in order to stop him from killing other people. I draw an arrow from my bow. I aim and then I hit his eye, blinding him. He stops as he screams an unearthly, blood-curldling scream that would've shaken death himself.

I turn to the girls and yell,"RUN!"

Kaya and the second girl picks up the one that slipped and they run off to the village, where the rest of the villagers are gathering with pitchforks and torches.

As creature stretchs out its form by using the worms, I ride around it, hoping to evade it, but it wasn't enough.

I feel a death grip on my right arm and then burning pain. I look back and pull my arm back away, seperating it from the rest of the worm-like arm. I nock an arrow to my bow and stretch it to my cheek. I breath as I ride in front off the creature again, and release. The arrow hits its mark and the boar demon creature screams again this time with much more anger and hatred feel to his scream.

I ride away until I reach a spot that I know I cannot be touched again by the beast. I look down at my wound and I see that it it burning and seeping into my skin and bones like when a boiling teapot suddenly spills on you and you scream bloody murder, but this is much worse. It hurts to the point that I can feel my wound stretching, throbbing, and tearing my right arm as if it was not alive.

I look back at the demon boar and I see that it has fallen on its side, as the blood and worms are draining from his body and into the earth.

"He killed it!"

"Raphael!"

"Fetch the wise woman."


End file.
